American Indians continue to be the most underrepresented minority in health sciences and biomedical research. The M. Consortium, consisting of three tribal colleges, Fort Peck Community, Little Big Horn. Salish Kootenai and a private college, Rocky Mountain College have worked together for almost ten years. Their goal is to increase the number of American Indians in the career fields of health sciences and biomedical research by 25% in the next three years by developing a transition program from tribal colleges to 4-year colleges. As a result of this project a total number of students currently in the science fields will increase by 25% at the tribal colleges and an increase of 25% of students who transfer to four-year institutions. Bridge students retention will be 75% or better. The increase will be documented by the total numbers of students who participate in this project and who transfer to 4-year colleges and major in health or biomedical research related disciplines. Student centered research projects will form the core of the Bridge Program. Students selected for research projects will learn research procedures, writing and presentation skills and will serve as peer role models. Site Coordinators and faculty research members will work closely with students to assure their success. FPCC will serve to oversee the fiscal management of the grant and the project director will be responsible for the programmatic aspects. Some activities that will be used to help us meet our goal include: 1. Implement hands-on research opportunities to meet student needs at the participating colleges 2. Provide collaborative research projects involving two or more of the colleges 3. Provide lectureships via interactive video utilizing science faculty from the Mt. Consortium, other colleges/universities, and researchers from private and/or government agencies 4. Provide opportunities for students to attend regional, state and national professional meetings. 5. Student advisors to work with students to develop individual education plans from associate through baccalaureate programs.